


A Tumble on the Mats

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sparring, jbbkinktober2020, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm enjoys his spars with JT. A lot.JT notices.---Kinktober Day 3: Thigh Riding
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	A Tumble on the Mats

The sound of his harsh breaths fills the space between them, and his eyes widen as JT shifts, eyebrows raising. 

It shouldn’t be a big deal. It _isn’t_. They were sparring like they do now and then, using the mats at the gym and the hand to hand skills they’ve both picked up over the years. Malcolm’s always been more suited to evasion and fast jabs. JT, on the other hand, is all bulk. They’ve learned a lot from each other over the last year, and their teamwork has only gotten better from it. What started out as an exercise slowly became something to enjoy. 

And Malcolm is _definitely_ enjoying it today. It’s adrenaline, he knows. It’s the excitement born of sweat and pain and the press of JT’s body pinning him to the mat.

It’s the erection JT’s knee brushed up against a moment ago. 

Malcolm swallows and does the only thing he can think to do — he uses the shock of the moment to flip them over, slamming JT to the mat, his own knees aching from the hard impact, his thighs burning with the effort of keeping his hips up and away. He hovers over JT for an awkward moment before pushing to his feet. “I think I’m going to head home and shower,” he says in a rush. Good thing he’s never used the gym showers in the past, though he’s under no illusion that his behavior isn’t wildly suspicious regardless of the excuse.

JT sits up and really looks at him. It’s clear he wants to say _something_. He nods then. “Sure, bro. Same time next week?”

“Totally.” Brushing a strand of hair behind his ear, Malcolm grimaces and moves to the locker room to grab his bag, leaving JT on the mat. 

The next week, he gets a break. They get a case that keeps them in the precinct and on the streets for hours, and there’s no time to go to the gym for a friendly sparring match. Malcolm barely allows himself to sleep. Even Gil looks like he needs a day off to recuperate. 

The week after, he’s not so lucky. He claims a twisted ankle and backs out, but that also means Gil tells him to go rest up at the loft, and he’s benched for the week. It’s not as if he could tell Gil he was lying. They all did see him trip the day before, and Malcolm’s never been the most trustworthy when it comes to evaluating his own health. 

The third time he tries to brush it off, JT lets him. His expression, however, promises he won’t let it slide so easily for too much longer.

The fourth time, JT doesn’t even give him the opportunity to form an excuse. He shows up at the loft in the morning with a cup of the coffee Malcolm likes from the cafe two blocks down. He’s dressed in his gym clothes, and he gives Malcolm a very impressive unimpressed look when he tries to sputter his way through another delay. 

Malcolm sips his coffee sheepishly.

“We don’t have a case yet,” JT says bluntly. “And whatever happened last month? Fucked up our teamwork. Even Edrisa’s noticed, man.”

“We’re fine! We talk.” Malcolm avoids his eyes.

But JT isn’t having any of it. “If we’re so good, come to the gym with me.”

Of course, Malcolm doesn’t want to _admit_ there’s a problem, so he reluctantly changes into his sweats and follows JT down to his car. 

They have a room to themselves, as always. It’s part timing and part Milton money that gets it for them.

And Malcolm’s more than okay with that as he’s pinned to the mat for the third time in a row. He’s unsure of himself now, doesn’t want to go after JT with the same kind of fervor he used to. 

JT frowns. He gets to his feet and holds a hand out to help Malcolm up. “Again,” he says. “I know you can do better.”

They go again. 

Malcolm’s back hits the mat. 

This time, JT doesn’t get up. He looks at him like he’s sizing up a suspect, trying to figure out how they play into a case. He shifts his knee and — just like four weeks before — brushes up against the bulge in Malcolm’s sweats. With a sigh, JT rolls off him. “Dude, I’m not gonna freak because you’re hard.”

“You’re a straight man who’s very in love with his wife,” Malcolm says dryly. They’re laying right next to each other on the mat, but he doesn’t move. Running didn’t exactly work out last time. 

“I’m a bi man in a very devoted but open relationship with my wife,” JT corrects. “A wife who gave me the okay after you crashed our pool date.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“So,” Malcolm says slowly, “if I happen to like being pinned…”

JT glances at him. “It’s the opposite of a problem.”

“Then do it.”

With a few quick movements, JT’s hovering over him again, one knee between his legs, right up against the shape of his cock in his sweats.

Malcolm groans. He shifts into him, eyes slipping shut as the pressure increases.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” JT breathes out. “You gonna ride me like that if I don’t give you what you want?”

“Maybe this _is_ what I want.” They’re still in the gym, in the room they rented, though their time will run out soon enough, and so they don’t have time for much. This, however… Malcolm bucks his hips and rubs himself over JT’s thigh.

“That’s it.” 

Malcolm works himself up into a rhythm. The lack of skin against skin leaves something to be desired here, but there’s also something arousing about being pinned and needing to take what he wants in the only way he can get it. He bites his lip against a whine as his cock twitches. 

JT leans forward, changing the angle of his thigh, putting just that much more pressure where Malcolm needs it. His breath skates across Malcolm’s face. “You gonna come from this? Rubbing up against me?”

“Yeah,” Malcolm breathes, his hips really working now, his cock leaking in his sweats. “JT, _fuck_ , I —”

JT kisses him hard, and that’s it.

Malcolm clutches at him as he comes right in his pants, moaning against his lips. 

Pulling away, JT stares at him. “I’m taking you back to the loft. I can stay or go back home to Tally right away.”

Malcolm grins. “Stay?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
